Hermanos
by Keziah Arkham
Summary: Éste fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Este es un regalo para Kaoru Black. Summary: La familia Weasley es muy conocida por su montón de hijos, ¿Cómo fue la aventura de ser el hermano mayor? Bill Weasley nos lo dirá.


Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Este es un regalo para Kaoru Black. De verdad espero haber hecho un buen trabajo. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

* * *

Hermanos

Cuando él nació fue un día soleado de noviembre; un día muy alegre para la pequeña familia Weasley; bueno la verdad no era una pequeña familia, al hospital habían ido no sólo los hermanos de Molly, también habían asistido sus abuelos, los tíos de ambas familias, y muchos parientes lejanos que ni sus padres sabían que tenían. Llego un punto en el que, el personal de San Mungo tuvo que correr a todas esas personas (en su mayoría pelirrojas) porque estaban causando un gran alboroto con sus festejos por el recién nacido, liderados por un eufórico Arthur Weasley que no paraba de gritar:

-¡Es un niño! ¡El pequeño Bill es un niño!

Molly tuvo que hablar con los doctores y enfermeras para que no encerraran a su esposo por una posible demencia o intoxicación. El pobre hombre no cabía en sí de la felicidad.

Pasaron casi dos años en los que la pareja no paraba de tomar fotografías y reunir cada preciado recuerdo de su lindo niño cuando, un día, con la alegría de un padre feliz y satisfecho consigo mismo, Arthur le anuncio al pequeño niño:

-Bill. Tendrás un hermanito.

Y en ese instante la vida tranquila de William Arthur Weasley cambio para siempre.

*:*:*:*:*

-Bill. Tendrás un hermanito.

 _¿Qué? ¿Qué era un hermanito? ¿Con qué se comía? ¿Por qué su papi estaba tan feliz y su mami se acariciaba la panza mientras lloraba y sonreía? ¿Eso se podía? ¡Que alguien, quien fuera, le explicara que estaba pasando! Era muy joven, apenas tenía… ¿Cuántos años tenía? Bueno eso no importaba, el punto era que no entendió a que se refería su papi con eso del hermanito._

-Compartirás tus juguetes y tendrás que cuidar de él…

-Ella, Arthur. Estoy segura de que será una niña.

-Bueno como sea, niño o niña, tú cuidaras de él Bill. Y jugaran por toda la casa y le enseñaras a ser un buen chico y a jugar quidditch.

-No jugaran quidditch, porque será una niña Arthur.

-Claro que no Molly, ya sabes que en la familia Weasley nacen más niños que niñas. Tú lo has visto, y en tu familia también tienen muchos chicos. Sera un niño.

 _Ahora tenía más dudas, por lo visto un hermanito era otro niño que viviría con él, pero… ¿Compartir sus juguetes? Claro que no. Eran suyos, los había babeado y todo. ¿Cuidar de él? ¿Una niña? ¿Qué es una niña? Aunque tenía que admitir que eso de jugar por toda la casa sonaba bien, podrían ir a esos lugares a los que mamá no le dejaba ir, o podrían jugar con los tíos Guideon y Fabián, uno contra uno y no él solito. Además, podría ser que su hermanito lo necesitara, entonces él sería un gran tipo, como su papi. Héroes, les decía su mami._

-¿Lo ves Molly? Le agrada la idea y hasta está feliz por ello.

-Oh mi amor, que linda sonrisa. ¡Corre Arthur tómale una foto!

*.*.*.*

 _12 de diciembre. Tenía dos años y mucho sueño. ¡Que desconsiderado su hermanito! Mira que decidir llegar tan tarde. Y para colmo de males, habían decidido traer a toda la familia (otra vez). No entendía por qué su mami tenía que desparecer justo en ese momento por un dolor de la panza. ¡Se iba a perder cuando llegara su hermanito! Aunque pensándolo bien, había escogido un lugar muy raro para llegar de quien sabe dónde._

-Vamos Bill, ven con tu tío Fabián. No dudo que tu padre te tire de cabeza de los nervios.

-Ya cálmate Arthur, todo va a estar bien. Hablamos de Molly, esta chica es ruda y puede con esto ¿Verdad enano?- Guideon le revolvió el cabello a Bill cuando, de pronto se escuchó un gran llanto.

-¿El señor Weasley?

Como impulsado por un resorte, el señor Arthur se levantó de su asiento y después de unos segundos de luchar por separar sus manos (que hasta ese momento estaba estrujando entre ellas) logro decir:

-S-S-Si soy yo ese señor.

-Felicidades señor, es padre de un fuerte varón.

-¡Es un niño! ¡Si, es un niño! ¡Te dije Molly, que sería un niño!

-¿Escuchaste eso enano? Tienes un hermanito. Vamos a verlo.

 _¿Ya estaba aquí? ¿Era un niño como él? Uff pero que nervios. Ojala su osito supiera que hacer, porque él no tenía ni idea._

-Hola amor. Mira este es tu hermanito Charlie.

 _¿Su madre había estado todo ese tiempo acostada en esa cama mientras él moría de sueño? Pero que injusticias de la vida._

 _-_ ¡Cielos Molly, sí que es pequeño!

-Claro que es pequeño Guideon, es un bebe.

 _¿Eso era su dichoso hermanito? Esa cosa rosa arrugada era su hermanito. ¡Por dios si era feo! Y como hacia ruido. Él odiaba el ruido, alguien tenía que callar a esa cosa._

-Oh vamos Bill, ¿Por qué lloras? Vamos, asustaras a tu hermanito.

Después de que la familia Weasley volviera a armar un caos en el hospital (Por lo visto, hacer una fiesta en honor al recién nacido, en un hospital, no es una buena idea y molesta a otros pacientes), la pequeña familia, con su nuevo integrante, volvieron a la cómoda seguridad de la madriguera.

Las primeras noches fueron un completo caos, el pequeño Charlie no pedía sus alimentos, él los exigía con desesperación, por toda la casa se escuchaba su llanto y eso no le agradaba para nada a Bill, quien se ponía a gritar (como podía) para que alguien callara a su hermanito.

 _Ya era como la millonésima mil vez que Charlie lloraba en la noche. ¿En serio su mami quería a esa cosa llorona? Él no lloraba tanto y se portaba mejor; es más, el día de hoy le había ayudado a su papi a limpiar, claro que habían tirado la cosita con los polvos verdes, y por accidente habían roto una maceta, pero habían hecho lo que podían._

 _Al menos ya habían callado a Charlie, ahora podría volver a dormir, aunque de seguro volvería a llorar en un rato más y despertaría a toda la casa. Mañana hablaría seriamente con su madre para hacer algo con ese problema._

-Abagdaad

-¿En serio?

-Abadhaba

-¡Oh claro, tienes razón Bill!

 _Bien, esto no estaba funcionando. ¿Por qué su mama sólo le decía que si? Ni siquiera lo estaba viendo, sólo veía a Charlie. Bueno, plan B._

-M-m…Ma.

-¿Qué?

-Ma-ma. Mama.

-¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Dijiste tu primera palabra! ¡Dijo mamá!

 _Eso si había funcionado. ¿Quién era el nene lindo ahora Charlie?_

En unas pocas semanas Bill había aprendido a decir más que sólo Mamá, cada vez que tenía oportunidad decía cosas como "Papá" "Tío" "Si" o "No", la madriguera se había vuelto un pequeño campo de batalla entre Charlie y Bill, para ver quién conseguía más atención de sus padres, y los señores Weasley estaban más que contentos en ver las monerías que sus hijos hacían, desde palabras nuevas, hasta sonrisitas tiernas.

Con el tiempo, Bill reconoció que la existencia de su hermanito le era agradable, tenía a alguien con quien jugar (siempre y cuando no se comiera los juguetes), a veces podía usarlo como un monstruo que destruía todo y él era el héroe; muchas veces Molly los descubrió haciendo travesuras, como robar golosinas o querer usar la chimenea (desde ese momento ella oculto los polvos flú y obligo al señor Weasley a poner una malla de seguridad); también jugaban con sus tíos Fabian y Guideon y siempre que podían iban al jardín a jugar con el pasto o algún juguete que les dieran. Algunas veces sus padres los encontraban dormidos, Bill abrazando protectoramente a su hermanito. ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Él era su héroe, o bueno, eso había entendido él.

*:*:*:*

-¡Corre Charlie, atrápame!

-Niños, no corran dentro de la casa.

-No mami, pero Bill quiere que lo atrape.

-Bueno, atrápalo afuera y vengan aquí, tu padre y yo tenemos buenas noticias.

-¡Bill! Papá y mamá quieren decirnos algo.

 _¿Noticias nuevas? Oh rayos, quizás ya descubrieron que rompió la maceta de la entrada… aunque pensándolo bien, fue culpa de Charlie. ¿Y si les iban a comprar una mascota? Eso sería genial. ¿Y si iban a visitarlos Tío Guideon y Tío Fabian? No, no podía ser eso, ellos siempre llegaban sin avisar. ¿Entonces cuál sería la sorpresa?_

-Niños, ¡Tendrán un hermanito!

 _¡¿Qué?! ¿Otro hermanito?_

 _-_ ¿Otro niño? ¿Aquí? ¿Ya no nos quieren a mí y a Bill?

 _Bien, era oficial, estaba en shock._

-Claro que los queremos Charlie, pero ahora tendrán otro hermanito, podrás cuidarlo y jugar con él cuando sea grande.

-Ah bueno.

 _¿Ah bueno? ¿Que no entendía que esto era malo? No pero claro, si él no había sufrido el ser despertado a las tres de la mañana, pero ahora también sufriría esa desgracia._

 _¿Pero dónde meterían a otro niño? ¿Y si resultaba igual de llorón que Charlie al nacer? Ok, se mudaría con sus tíos, tal vez se llevaría a Charlie._

Para suerte de la familia, San Mungo ya se había acostumbrado a las efusivas bienvenidas de la grandísima familia Weasley, por lo que ya habían preparado una sala especial al fondo del hospital donde nadie seria molestado por la felicidad desbordante del señor Arthur.

En cuanto vieron a Percy, Bill y Charlie llegaron a la misma conclusión:

-Mamá, Percy tiene cara de estar enojado.

-Si mami, yo creo que no quiere estar aquí.

Con Percy en la casa, los pequeños niños se vieron en la obligación de tener que jugar en el patio y no hacer mucho ruido (cosa casi imposible para Charlie, quien tenía pequeños episodios de torpeza, logrando derribar cosas y armar un gran escándalo) o de lo contario su hermanito comenzaría a llorar y poner la cara que denominaron como "Cara de amargado". Sin embargo Bill había aprendido que, lo único que Percy quería, era atención y ser mimado. Desde entonces, cada vez que su mamá le pedía cuidar de sus hermanos, Bill tomaba la mano de Charlie, cargaba al pequeño Percy y los llevaba a la sala, donde les contaba los cuentos de Bleedle el bardo (Aunque a veces le gustaba inventar las historias, ya que Percy sonreía ante esto. O eso quería pensar).

 _Percy no es tan malo, siempre me mira con admiración y aplaude todo lo que hago. Claro que siempre parece de mal humor, pero tal vez se le quite con el tiempo. Y como dijo mi papá, ahora soy el ejemplo de mis hermanos. Lo bueno es que sólo son dos._

*:*:*:*:*

-¡Serán hermanos otra vez!

 _¿Otra vez? ¿Cómo que otra vez? ¿Que no les bastaba con los hijos que ya tenían? ¿Para qué necesitaban más? ¿Acaso estaban planeado armar un ejército de niños Weasley? Personalmente no creía que Percy fuera útil para un ejército. ¡Ya no cabían en la casa! Por más hechizos de expansión que le pusieran a la casa, no creía que cupiera otro integrante._

-¡Si, hurra, más niños!

 _Charlie no sabía lo que decía, estaba cegado por ese amor fraternal que desarrollo hacia Percy. Lo había perdido._

Para desgracia de Bill, sus queridos padres tenían la (mala) costumbre de no querer saber el sexo del bebe.

-Sera una sorpresa, al igual que con ustedes.

Por lo que siempre compraban la ropa para niña que su mamá quería ( _"Porque será una niña, yo lo sé")_ , y terminaban por comprar ropa de niño, de último momento. Así que, cuando su hermanito nació, (San Mungo preparado para la horda de Weasleys) todo el mundo se llevó una tremenda sorpresa.

-¡Son gemelos!

 _Oh rayos. Gemelos, como sus tíos. Dos. Dos nuevos bebes en la casa. ¡Dos!_

-Bill, ¿Qué son gemelos?

-Que son iguales. Como los tíos Guideon y Fabian.

-Ah. Creo que eso no le gusta a Percy.

Bill bajo la mirada a Percy. No, efectivamente no le agradaba la idea.

-¿Y qué haremos con dos bebes?

-Bueno, si algo le pasa a uno, tenemos el otro de repuesto ¿No?

Ahora más que nunca Bill creía que sus padres querían armar un ejército. Esos bebes no le daban tregua. Si lloraba uno, el otro también. Si cargaba a uno, el otro también quería ser cargado. Lo peor era cuando su madre le pedía que les diera el biberón.

-No le des el biberón a Fred cariño, él ya comió.

-¿Y cuál es Fred?

-El que ya comió.

-Charlie, ¿tu viste cuál de los dos ya comió?

-Creo que ese. ¿O ese? El primero que llore, ese no ha comido.

-Los dos están llorando.

-Pues el que comenzó a llorar primero.

 _Charlie era un poco torpe, pero muy cariñoso y siempre buscaba el lado bueno de las cosas. Percy tenía cara de estar enojado, pero se reía de sus chistes y le ponía atención cuando leía cualquier libro. Fred y George siempre querían ser el centro de atención al mismo tiempo, pero eran muy listos y siempre estaban dispuestos a jugar con él. De verdad quería mucho a sus hermanos, sentía la necesidad de cuidarlos y enseñarles todo lo que sabía, y más ahora que las cosas parecían ir mal, su madre estaba preocupada todo el tiempo al igual que su padre y por alguna razón sus tíos ya no iban a visitarlos todo el tiempo. El no dejaría nunca a sus hermanitos._

 _*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*_

1980.

-Bill, ¿Qué es una prueba de embarazo?

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde escuchaste eso Percy?

-Mamá le dijo a papá por la chimenea que su prueba de embarazo era positiva.

-¿Estás seguro que eso dijo?- Bill, que hasta ese momento estaba leyendo un libro sobre Hogwarts, dejo caer dicho libro y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Sí, eso dijo. ¿Es algo malo?... ¿Bill?

Ese año San Mungo no vio a la grandísima familia Weasley, ese año solo estaban los padres, mientras que Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred y George esperaban en la casa de un familiar.

-Bill… ¿Y mamá y papá? ¿Y los tíos Guideon y Fabian?

-No lo sé, Charlie.

-¿Van a estar bien, no?

-Supongo que sí, Percy.

-Creo que los gemelos están asustados. Yo también estoy asustado.

 _Todo era raro y no entendía muy bien que ocurría, no culpaba a Percy por estar asustado, él también lo estaba, pero él era el hermano mayor y tenía que cuidarlos y hacerles sentir que estaban seguros._

-No tienen por qué estar asustados. Vamos, carguen a los gemelos y vengan aquí, les leeré los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo.

Y con una sonrisa en la cara y más confianza de la que sentía, comenzó a leer.

*:*:*:*:*

-Este es su hermanito Ronald.

-¿Esa bolita de carne rosa?

-Si Charlie, esa bolita de carne rosa.

-¿Por qué sigue comiendo?

-¿Por qué es tan gordito?

-Porque es un bebe fuerte y sano. Y es su deber enseñarle a ser un gran chico.

-Claro que si mamá

 _Claro que sí, ¿Si no era él, quien le enseñaría a jugar con los gnomos del jardín? Solo esperaba que ese nuevo bebe pudiera soportar a los gemelos. Y a Percy y sus berrinches… y a Charlie y sus mascotas… ¡Buena suerte bebe!_

 _*:*:*:*:*:*:*_

 _1981\. Grandes cambios, una casa repleta de pelirrojos, juegos bruscos y gritos que llenan la madriguera. Y un Bill Weasley listo para ir a Hogwarts. Pero…_

-¡Tendrán una hermanita! Y ahora sí es seguro que será una niña.

 _Gracias a Merlín que su madre ya había decidido saber el sexo del bebe. Alto ¿Una niña? Oh no, ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de esa niña, si él iba a estar en Hogwarts? Solo había una solución._

Llamó a Charlie, le grito a Percy que bajara, le pidió a los gemelos que salieran al patio (ayudados por sus hermanos), cargó a Ron.

Los formó a todos en una fila en el patio.

-Bien chicos, ¿todos saben por qué los llame?

-No

-No

-Nou (Los gemelos estaban aprendiendo a hablar).

-Dadada

Bill rodo los ojos y se armó de paciencia. Esto iba a ser difícil. Pero era necesario.

-Tendremos una hermanita. Una niña. Es su obligación y responsabilidad cuidar de esa niñita, no podemos dejar que nada de nada le pase.

-¿Por qué?

-Percy, ¿Alguna vez deje que algo malo y peligroso te pasara?

-No

-Pues por eso, porque somos hermanos y eso hacemos: Cuidamos de los más jóvenes. Charlie, tu cuidas de Percy ¿no?, Percy cuida de Fred, Fred cuida de George, George cuida de Ron. Ron cuidara de Ginny.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo cuido de todos ustedes.

-Está bien.

-Por mi está bien.

-¡Sí!- Probablemente los gemelos no habían entendido nada, pero les gustaba hacer ruido.

Ahora Bill ya no se iba a preocupar por el bienestar de sus hermanos. Ya todo iba a estar bien.

Mientras tanto Molly veía a sus pequeños hijos prepararse para la llegada de su pequeña hija. Algo le decía que serían unos grandes chicos.

-Tendrás una gran escolta Ginny. Espero que les des batalla.

*:*:*:*:*:*

Cuando recibió la carta de su familia, Bill sonrió. Charlie decía que todos se portaban bien, y Ginny efectivamente era una Weasley. Había hecho bien su trabajo.


End file.
